The present invention relates to scraper-chain conveyors for use in mining.
It is well known to construct conveyors from a series of channel sections arranged end-to-end and to provide attachments at one or other side of these sections to produce chain guide passages through which a drive chain is circulated to propel a mining machine such as a plough. A scraper-chain assembly would be separately moved along the channel sections to convey material, e.g. coal. A variety of connection devices have been proposed and adopted in the past to secure the channel sections together. It is here usually desirable to utilize a form of device which will permit the channel sections to cant in respect of one another about their longitudinal centre axes whilst restraining movement along these axes. The connection devices must be strong enough to cope with the high forces produced during operation yet the devices should not interfere with other components or functions of the conveyor and its attachments. The connection devices which have been proposed or adopted in the past have usually involved some disadvantages. For example certain known connection devices need pins or screws to provided for their detachability and such items are apt to become corroded or jammed.
Known forms of connection device are described in German published Pat. Spec. Nos. 2201400, 2202399 and 2222081.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved connection arrangement for the channel sections of a conveyor.